


Wait for You

by Peaterparker



Series: If You Wanna Find Hell With Me [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Flashbacks, Frottage, Gay Billy Hargrove, Getting Together, High school dances, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prom, chapter 2 holds porn, not explicitly talking about feelies but its definitely coming, realizing the feelies were there all along, slight fantasizing dirty talk, this happens between chapters 20/21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaterparker/pseuds/Peaterparker
Summary: "Hey, you remember Prom?" She even says it with a capital P. She plays her interest off by looking at her nails and picking at a bit of overgrown cuticle on her thumb. Bashfulness doesn't suit her.But, Prom? Did Billy remember Prom? Uh, yeah, he sure did. He went with Donna Hart and her tight, tight blonde curls.Harrington went stag.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: If You Wanna Find Hell With Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello!! this has been sitting in my drafts for soooo long, I've been waiting to get to this point in the mainline that I've really only paid attention to this when I was ready to rip my hair out. 
> 
> Billy falls (stays) in love, Heather knows boys maybe better than she thinks she does and they're all homosexuals, susan.
> 
> Song from Bonham's Wait For You.

Heather being part of the group now only made Billy more anxious. More people involved, at least living people, meant more paper trails to burn and more places to try and hide. He fucking hated feeling like he had to hide but sometimes the looks that Hopper shot him made him want to swallow his tongue whole before the complaints could make their way out. 

That and she knew things, about Billy and about the Upside Down that could potentially change everything for them without a backwards glance. He didn't want Heather in a position to damage anything much less hurt herself without realizing the consequence.

So Billy and Heather spend a lot of time together. Billy told himself that it was just to keep an ear out on her mouth, but he eventually admits he likes the quiet peace they offer to each other.

“You’re the only one who knows just how bad it is.” Heather says one night, a sleeplessness between them that they share over hot chocolate and marshmallows.

“Sometimes it’s hard to accept this new lease on life.” She’d say.

It got a little overbearing once everyone showed up from Florida. Steve and Billy went whole days not talking to each other after the awkward car ride back to Hawkins. Robin kept looking between them and then Heather like she was trying to piece together an unsolvable puzzle. 

“You’re the only one that gets me right now, Billy.” She sighs after Steve slams the bedroom door shut for the night after realizing that Heather and Billy were going to stay up talking on the couch. 

It was almost more terrifying than facing a monster on his own with his hands up. 

Tonight is no different. Heather keeps saying things to throw Billy off whatever it is he’s looking for with her. He tries to find where her mind goes but she’s a great big wall. She gets a distant look in her eyes, spaces out for near hours and then asks a random question that always sends him reeling.

“Hey, you remember Prom?” She even says it with a capital P. She plays her interest off by looking at her nails and picking at a bit of overgrown cuticle on her thumb. Bashfulness doesn't suit her.

But, Prom? Did Billy remember Prom? Uh, yeah, he sure did. He went with Donna Hart and her tight, tight blonde curls. Her tits were nearly spilling from the dress she was wearing and Billy got a clapped shoulder passed around from every dude that looked their way. He didn’t drink the night of prom, either, and his memories of after aren’t fantastic or anything to really detail.

Harrington went stag. Billy had caught his eye several times in Donna’s showboating. He’d looked almost disappointed every time they looked at each other, like he wasn’t impressed with either Billy or Donna. At least, Billy had chalked it up to their mutual disdain of each other at that point and moved on to faking being so fucking drunk he couldn’t get fucking hard. 

He didn’t remember ever seeing Heather.

“Uh, yeah, a little bit.” Billy eventually says. He looks at her quizzically, trying to prepare for just about fucking anything to come out of her mouth now. 

“I went with Robbie S, he ditched me before we even got into the dance.” She smiles sardonically, looking down into her mug. “I was so pissed, Billy. Like enraged.” She sighs a laugh and picks at her nails again. “I scratched his car up with a few beers that Tommy H gave me. Got drunk in the parking lot and shouted to the world what a little dick Robbie had.” She doesn’t laugh now, actually becomes somber in a way he never thought she could. “Hopper took me home and didn’t tell my parents what I’d done.”

Billy’s on edge now. He waits with bated breath. He can hear the snores echoing down the hall, knows that Steve is probably sleeping on his stomach which is something he does when he’s stressed. He always has nightmares if he sleeps with his chest shoved down. Billy doesn’t want to dwell on why he knows that exact information, he just knows he’ll have to move him around when he eventually decides to sleep.

“You know who called me once he got home to bitch about some ragamuffin punk that wouldn’t fucking stop staring at him?” 

It throws him, further through a loop than anything. Steve talked to Heather? Frequently? He might be caught in that detail a little too long. Sure, they were the most popular kids in school but they had different sub-cliques from that. Billy’s heard the stories that their parents had talked about arranged marriages before Steve and Nancy got together. 

Steve called Heather to talk about Billy. Which, Billy not being the total imbecile that everyone seems to think he is, says about three things to him. Steve went stag to prom, dateless and looking for someone to adjoin himself to all night. Steve didn’t find a single person, but the lingering glances between the two of them tells Billy who he might’ve had hoped it would be. Steve and Heather were each other’s confidants. Heather probably knows every gritty detail of Steve Harrington’s gay crisis. 

Third, bringing up the rear, Steve fucking likes Billy. 

It makes everything slot into place properly.

The inability for Steve to move on or even grieve for Billy properly. The way that Steve is the only person that Billy can’t affect. The perfect synchronizations between them, how they push and pull and level it all back out. Steve’s the only person willing to look in his eyes and admit that Billy is wrong and flawed without harshly judging him for the things he’d done before. 

Steve doesn’t just fucking like Billy. He goddamn loves him. 

“Oh shit.” Heather whispers, eyes searching his face and lighting up with what they’re finding. “Oh shit, you’re understanding now.” 

Billy just points a finger at her and makes weird whine-grunt noise. Heather immediately understands. She clasps her hands in her lap, smiles softly and nods. Billy blows out a sigh and looks to the ceiling. 

“Fuck.” He sighs and she laughs. 

She opens her mouth but there’s a yelp followed by a thud that Billy already knows is Steve flinging himself off the bed. She watches Billy's face a few seconds more before turning to her mug to hide her smile. 

“Go to bed, Bills. You look like you need some beauty rest.” 

He doesn’t even dignify her comment or himself as he nearly bolts down the hall to the room. True to sound, Steve’s picking himself and the blankets off the floor. The whole thing just catches in Billy’s chest. Steve looks at him and sighs softly before folding himself down onto the mattress. He’s wearing a hoodie, Billy is almost entirely sure it’s the same hoodie he wore out of California, blue striped boxer shorts and white tube socks. His hair is in a scrunchy on the top of his head. He looks so soft and rumpled that Billy nearly melts into a puddle right then but the glare being sent his way is enough to hold firm.

He pulls his jeans off and climbs under the blankets, turns so he’s facing Steve’s back and sighs quietly. He feels like this is it, even though they’re on a rocky and awkward part right now he thinks that Steve is it. He has absolutely no certainty on any future except that he wants one with Steve. 

He can tell by his breathing that Steve’s not asleep, but his eyes are closed and his shoulders are tense so Billy pushes himself to make this right. To be right. 

He slides his hand over Steve’s shoulder, down his back and to his hip. He pulls, gently, until Steve’s back is to his chest. He meets little resistance, Steve moves easy like water under his hands, pushing up only to move more into Billy’s space. Billy drops his chin and kisses up the side of Steve’s neck, smiling at the soft groan Steve makes in the back of his throat. 

“I’m sorry.” Billy says quietly. “I didn’t, uh, I wasn’t exactly thinking about this. I’ve never been too good at words, but uh, I want to be. For you.” 

“I can wait for you, B.” Steve says, so quiet and warm that Billy feels it down to his toes even. “Been waitin’ a little while, can wait some more. Happy with just this.” He stretches not unlike a cat, tilts his chin a little to see Billy’s face and smiles before settling into the bed. 

And Billy goddamn loves him, too.


	2. Wait for You pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't happen in the mainline, but I wanted to indulge myself. It's been a hot minute since I've written porn, pleeease be gentle. 
> 
> I was not originally going to post this but honestly its sinday so whatever

“Funny question, but do you remember prom?” Billy asks him quietly, breathing the words into Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve was still processing Billy coming to bed and holding him, thinking over Billy’s “not good at words but I wanna be for you” and honestly not really keeping up with the soft thread of words Billy was saying now.

“Mmmm, yeah? What about it?” He links their fingers over his hip and pulls Billy more snug to him.

“God, you couldn’t keep your eyes off me, could you?” Billy laughs quietly, nuzzling Steve’s throat so he knows it’s not an affront. “Heather told me you called her to bitch about me.” 

Shit, that throws Steve back some time. When Heather was his support system in this secret pact like thing where they only talked on the phone and never in person. 

He had paced the living room for minutes before deciding to call her that night. Heather’s father answered the second ring and he quietly passed the phone on. Steve was always a little weirded out by how much Heather’s dad liked him. He always called Steve “son”, and while that’s not exactly out of character he did take a very sudden interest in being friends with his parents once he and Heather were old enough to know what sex is. 

“Hello?” Heather had sighed down the line. “How was prom?” She asked sadly.

“Oh, you know, fantastic. Saw Shirely and Marty G sucking face like some seals eating grapes.” 

“Vivid imagery, Steven, gosh, your English teacher must be so proud.” Heather laughed but it was quiet compared to her usual. “Robbie ditched me right outside for Jenna. Of course fucking Carol saw the whole thing so… Tommy H gave us some beers and… I tore Robbie’s paint up.”

There were five whole seconds of silence before they both started giggling, growing louder hearing the other’s laughs. When Heather finally calmed down, breathing in deep on the other end, Steve sighed.

“Billy was with Donna. It drove me fuckin’ nuts because he wouldn’t stop looking at me, Heather.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, had taken deep gulping breaths without trying to be too loud.

“You knew he was going with her. You watched him ask her in the cafeteria.” She said it quietly, like someone was sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb them. Steve hated it. 

“I-I know. I did know that. I didn’t expect anything, maybe a smart ass comment but I didn’t-- I didn’t think anything. I figured I’d just go, date or not, that I’d have fun anyway.” 

“But did you have fun or did you let Billy direct your night?” She asked, he wished he could have seen her face. He wanted to see the careful look on her face, like she had been scared to break reality to him when he got too hopeful. 

She always said it’s because she had been doing this alone longer than Steve had, the wrong kind of attraction they shared of unattainable people. 

But Steve just huffs a laugh and looks at Billy. “Uh, yeah, I did actually do that. You looked… so fuckin’ good, man.” He smiles at Billy’s small blush and puts his hand on the side of Billy’s face. 

They’re looking at each other for a long second, Billy’s eyes flicking down to Steve’s lips and back up. Steve smiles a bit before pushing up the rest of the way and kissing him, gives him a second to register what Steve’s doing before he starts to move his lips against Billy’s. It’s slow going until Billy changes his angle and Steve opens his mouth to him. 

Billy’s hands are everywhere at once, slipping under his hoodie and over his ribs, holding onto his hip as Billy grows hard against the cleft of his ass, palm pushing the flat part of Steve’s lower belly to meet Billy’s groin. Steve’s panting against his mouth as they roll their hips towards each other and each curse that leave’s Billy’s mouth strikes as a praise to him. 

“Wish I could’ve taken you out of your suit, pretty boy.” Billy’s voice is rough when he speaks against Steve’s throat and all Steve wants is to see his face, especially when he’s saying things like this.

“Bet you would’ve liked that, huh?” He rolls his shoulder back to wedge it under Billy and he gets the idea quickly after, rolling to lean over Steve and straddle his waist. 

“Would’ve been like opening a present.” Billy continues. He licks his lips as he looks up at Billy above him, his ass sat directly on Steve makes them both moan. Steve brings his hands up, grabs Billy’s waist to pull his hips down when Steve arches up. 

“Bet you would’ve wanted the whole Prom Night thing, the nice hotel room and after party before having sex for half an hour and spending the night talking--” 

“Okay, asshole, that’s the most heterosexual thing you’ve said to me, yet I’m so fucking hard for you--”

“God, Stevie, you say the prettiest things--”

“Neither of us have had sex for how long? Right, and you really wanna be talking right now?” 

“Fucking god,” Billy spits, rolling his hips roughly and pinching Steve’s nipple. Steve gives a breathless laugh before pulling Billy back in to kiss him. 

Billy’s panting above him, hips twitching and jerking almost like he’s--

“God, fuck, don’t hold back on me, asshole.” Steve nearly snaps. Billy’s eyes flash and a brilliant smile crosses his lips, he’s fucking ecstactic just sitting on Steve’s fucking hard dick and it’s nearly too painful not to just rut until he can’t. 

So Steve bucks his hips to throw Billy off then rolls on top of him, spreads his legs around Steve’s waist and rolls down until Billy’s biting his shoulder hard to keep from being too loud. He pulls a couple more long, grinding thrusts before teasing the line of Billy’s shorts.

“Do you want to take your shorts off?” Steve asks and Billy laughs at him before reaching his hands out to pull Steve’s shorts down himself. “Taking that as a yes.” He smiles, pulls Billy’s shorts down then pinches his ass. 

“Shit, you’re so hot.” Billy says, looking Steve up and down as he leans over him again. His hands travel Steve’s back to bring them closer and Steve takes a second to look at them before he grabs them both in his hand.

Billy’s breathing so harshly in his ear and he has to tuck his face into Billy’s throat to quiet his long groan. They both fuck into Steve’s hand, stealing long but heated kisses every few thrusts, one of Billy’s hands gripping the top of Steve’s thigh and the other squeezing his ass. 

“You feel so good, god, shit, Billy,” Steve breathes out praise into the space between their mouths, smiles when Billy’s moans get a little lower, a little longer. His toes are fucking curling with how good Billy feels like this, being able to touch every part of him and feel Billy touching him back. 

“Yeah, Stevie, yeah.” Billy breathes back and they’re off, Steve’s hips stutter before he’s grinding down in erratic thrusts. He’s groaning loudly into Billy’s shoulder as they clutch each other painfully and watches the mess they make between themselves. 

The hoodie he stole from Billy is absolutely covered in jizz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @hellfirebilly


End file.
